


Kisses Felt Around The World

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, International Kissing Day, Sus put up the challenge, many many kisses, silly fluff, who am I to say no?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara gets a bet, will she make it in time?





	Kisses Felt Around The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sus' International Kissing Day Challenge

Cat’s in Hong Kong. 

Of course, that’s only the furthest away anyone could be and Kara scoffs before picking the car off the turnpike railings and depositing it onto the cracked pavement. The family inside runs and she waves with a smile, her other hand twisting the phone so she can balance it between her cheek and shoulder. 

The video cameras trailed on her will show both of her hands coming up just in time to catch the alien creature as it charges her. She doesn’t give an inch and she doesn’t drop her phone.

There’s one lucky camera woman with a cell phone picture that clearly catches Kara rolling her eyes and bickering with whoever she’s talking to.

The creature is eight times Supergirl’s size and it looks so, so small in her hands. She doesn’t even really have to hit it to calm it down enough for a swarm of black-clad agents to sweep across the scene. 

Supergirl raises into the air and shoots a smile toward a non-descript agent in a helmet, she readjusts the phone in her hand and visibly scoffs again. 

The woman holding the phone gets seventeen interviews before the video even has time to go viral.

* * *

She stops into the DEO first, as is policy. 

Kara hangs up as she touches down, she’ll have to get to Cat later. She’s got a bet to win.

Vasquez looks up as she enters headquarters and opens her mouth just for Kara to cut her off. 

“Susan, can I kiss you?” 

Winn tips his Twizzlers onto the floor and the whole operation goes silent. Even J’onn looks up with a slight frown.

Kara watches as Susan’s face moves from shock to confusion to shock again and then back to confusion. “Excuse me, ma’am?” 

“May I kiss you?” Kara asks again, a tad bit slower. She’s got very little time but she’s not going to infringe on anyone’s rights. Or hurt anyone. She’s just competitive, okay?

J’onn can hear Vasquez’s mind screeching into overdrive and his stifled laughter ends up barely louder than the oppressive silence engulfing the DEO. 

Susan nods jerkily and Kara flashes a smile that could bend steel to her will even more easily than her own fingers could. And Supergirl’s fingers can do quite a bit. 

Susan will later tell the story like so:

Kara stepped forward, radiating the happiness that had drawn Susan to her in the first place. A quiet confidence that settled into every nook and cranny of Susan’s body. 

Yes, in that moment, she wanted to be held in Supergirl’s strong arms.

She was softer than a cloud and solid enough to stop boulders. She was a dream wrapped up in a reality that Susan still couldn’t believe she was a part of.

Her lips were sweeter than honey and Susan was lifted right out of her chair and pressed against a body she’d craved. The kiss was gentle and rough and had just enough tongue to send a shiver through her body. 

If Susan were to die, right then and there, her life would have been complete. 

(At this point in the story Winn is already tossing peanuts to make it end. He was there, the kiss wasn’t that great.)

Kara releases Susan with another smile to light up a galaxy and skips over to Winn. 

(This is the point in the story where Winn takes over)

She presses a sweet kiss to his cheek and picks up his Twizzlers. She even snags a kiss to the top of her head from J’onn.

Susan is still smiling at her desk as Kara swipes into her phone and steps off the balcony. 

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Lucy Lane is the easiest to get an agreement from. She doesn't really need a reason, she agrees as soon as Kara gets the question out of her mouth. 

It’s almost concerning really. Almost.

So Kara touches down, a rooftop restaurant in Metropolis, her cape snapping in the breeze. Cameras flicker around her and Lucy is already walking toward her. Kara can’t help the smile already aching across her cheeks. 

The kiss hits every tabloid in about 33 seconds. 

It’s hot and full of tongue and Lucy doesn’t waste her chances. She’s never copped a feel on a Superhero, but oh boy, does she ever make up for that now. 

Her fingers wrap around Kara’s ass and Kara gasps into the kiss. She wraps her arms around Lucy, just a little tighter, and dips Lucy backward. 

There are hoots and hollers around them but Kara only has ears for the way Lucy’s heartbeat crescendos through their kiss. 

The real issue is getting Lucy Lane to _let go_. Like Joan of Arc, she has a mission in mind and it will take the stake and 1400 degree flames to stop her. She buries her fingers in Kara’s hair and wraps a leg around her waist. 

She probably can’t get arrested, but Lucy’s always liked testing her boundaries. 

Kara pulls back before Lucy can find the zip on her suit and she’s panting. A woman capable of breaking the sound barrier without breaking a sweat and Lucy has her gasping for breath. 

The more capable Lane indeed.

Lucy advances as Kara steps back until Lucy’s grinning at the edge of the rooftop. She could jump and Kara would catch her, but she doesn’t need underhanded tricks now. 

Now Kara knows what she’s missing and Lucy can depend on that.

Kara’s a vibrant red and she thanks Lucy again before rocketing off, into the sunlight. Lucy doesn’t bat an eye at the cameras flashing around her. She’s walking on the corpses of her political rivals, nothing will beat this.

So she sits back down at her table, Clark Kent gaping across from her, and finishes her lunch.

* * *

James is in his studio. His camera is lovingly tucked under his arm and he smiles when Kara walks in. Eve Teschmacher stands beside him and marks down the time. 

Kara leans in and James leans down and it’s a sweet kiss. There’s no more bitterness and they both feel safe in each other’s arms. Kara sniffles just the slightest bit and James laughs before shooing her out. 

Kara’s boots leave CatCo property and Eve doodles on her paper before asking, “Do you still love her?”

James just smiles at his photos and rearranges a layout. The sun falls across his face, it’s a beautiful day in National City. “Everyone loves Kara.”

* * *

There’s a Lotreng tearing holes in the bar when Kara gets there. M’gann looks more than a little frazzled and Kara laughs before leaping into the fray. 

There’s an internet domain that you can find only if you already have access to it. On that domain is Rotinyl herbal remedies, which businesses are pro-alien, and how to tame a Slinara if you have two bgnorts and a clorsic on hand. 

Today, that domain has a video of Supergirl laughing while taking … punches… from a Lotreng in full rage. She doesn’t seem to have a problem holding it down until the rage passes. Fland, the Lotreng, apologizes for the damage and blushes all the way up to his glondexs in embarrassment. 

M’gann, the bartender, doesn’t even flinch when Supergirl, an alien superhero, points to her cheek with a smile. She just leans in with a long-suffering sigh and kisses, a human display of affection, the superhero on the cheek. 

Supergirl flashes them all another smile and there’s blur before the tables are righted and all the broken furniture is piled in one corner. M’gann, the bartender, rolls her eyes before leaning in and kissing Supergirl’s other cheek. 

(this may be the French form of greeting, but no one can confirm that)

There’s another flash of pearly whites, no it’s not a display of aggression on this planet, and Supergirl is off into the fading afternoon. 

* * *

Lena Luthor doesn’t like public displays of affection. Lena Luthor really likes Kara Danvers. 

When an immovable object meets an unstoppable force… something’s gotta give.

Needless to say, seven board members are accosted with flowers and Supergirl sweeps into Lena’s meeting. Lena already knows what’s going to happen. She knows that Jess will never let her live it down. 

She knows that the kiss, her wrapped up in Kara’s arms, surrounded by the cape and a golden cascade of hair, will only ever circulate between their small group of friends. So when the board members get over their shock and shout at Lena, well… 

Lena’s still looking out the window, two fingers tracing her lips, and a smile quirking across her cheeks. Her eyes are more alight than Jess has seen them since Kara’s last visit and Jess already has the picture sent to their whole group chat. 

There are no cutting looks in this board meeting, only a calm and slightly smiling Lena Luthor. It bothers the board members much more than any cold stare.

* * *

Kara pushes herself well over Mach eight and all she can hear is the erratic thump of air molecules hitting her ear drums. She’s not surprised when she sees Cat standing in Times Square, honestly, where else would she be?

There’s a CatCo building going in just up the street so it only makes sense. 

The cameraman is Cat’s favorite and Supergirl gives him a wave. He looks tired, jet lag is a bitch, but he waves and points to where Cat is standing. 

“Good evening, Hong Kong, National City, as you may know, today is International Kissing Day. I am joined by none other than National City’s hero, Supergirl.” Cat flashes her a dazzling smile and Kara bites back a laugh. 

Cat is never one to be outdone and she gives Lucy a run for her money. Not quite in handsy-ness, but in time for sure. 

The kiss tops a minute and a half before the gathered crowd starts to lose interest. Not surprising for Cat and she hears, even over the rushing of her own blood, the slight dip in the raucousness of the crowd and pulls back with a smirk. 

Kara dutifully smiles at the camera and gives Cat a final hug, there’s a whispered message but the mic definitely doesn’t catch that, and Cat’s waving goodbye as Kara stumbles into the air. 

Lucy calls her later to ask her what she’d said. Cat, like any good, generous mentor, tells Lucy. 

Lucy never, ever repeats it. Not even in her own mind.

* * *

Kara flutters through Alex’s apartment window and skips over to where she’s laying across her couch, head in Maggie’s lap. 

“Kiss” She demands, pointing at her cheek and Alex rolls her eyes at Maggie’s protests and obeys. Kara makes sure to drag her hair over Alex’s lips and Alex sputters and gags in jest, batting Kara away.

Maggie frowns at Kara and glances at her phone, “That’s still only nine! I explicitly said, ten kisses and you win. Nine doesn’t count.”

Kara sheds her cape and looks at the clock, she’s got six more minutes, she’s done pretty well so far. “You said, and I quote, “Kiss or be kissed by ten people who love you.” Right?”

Maggie nods and her eyes narrow as Kara closes in on her. She realizes what’s happening far, far too late. “No! No, I don’t count!!!” 

Alex laughs and tucks away from their tussle. Her eyes crinkle in delight as Maggie is swamped with kisses all over her hair and cheeks, Kara’s laughter ringing out in her apartment. 

“You love me don’t you?” Kara grins down at a thoroughly defeated Maggie Sawyer and Maggie just groans against the couch.

“Seems like ten to me.” Alex doesn’t mind throwing Maggie under the bus of Kara’s love, she’s had to deal with it for thirteen years after all. “Sounds like we’re watching every Disney film in order this weekend.”

Maggie’s groans fill the apartment and the Danvers sisters only laugh all the louder. 


End file.
